Superwholock at Hogwarts
by Lunafarts
Summary: Well, it's Superwholock at Hogwarts. No Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Voldy.
1. Chapter 1 Sorting

The huge Great Hall was full of chattering students, telling each other about their summer breaks and their adventures. The golden plates gleamed in the candlelight, and as Dean looked up at the stars on the enchanted ceiling, he thought "man, am I glad to be home". It had been a particularly bad summer with John, and Dean was glad his Sammy would finally be able to come to Hogwarts with him. The first years came in, all little and scared in contrast with Dean's friends. He pointed out Sammy to them. Little sweet Sammy, in his Hogwarts robes and his wild hair. He looked nervous. Dean thought back to his first day at Hogwarts. He hadn't met Cas yet. Those were hard times, without Cas. Lonely, so lonely and so broken.

McGonagall was putting the Sorting Hat on that wobbly stool and it burst into song. Dean rolled his eyes. He hated things like that. Then, his eyes met Castiel's and he was lost in them. Oh, Cas' eyes. His beautiful, hypnotizing, green, green eyes. He cringed at what his dad would say, let alone do if he found out that Dean had been going out with Cas for three years nodded his head toward the front of the hall. A boy with wild black hair and a blue scarf was sitting on the stool. Holmes, Sherlock. he was sorted into Ravenclaw before the hat even touched his head. Dean realized he must be Mycroft Holmes' little brother. Dean started to tell Cas about how excited Sammy had been. Cas smiled, but sometimes he thought Dean talked about his brother WAY TOO MUCH! The next few kids were nondescript and none of them caught his attention.

After that there was a girl who had bright red hair clipped to the side. This timid looking blond boy gave her a kiss on the cheek before she was called, Amy Pond, to be sorted into and Cas cheered for her along with the other Gryffindors. A wonky looking kid who could only be described as a giraffe was called. John Smith. After a minute, he joined his friend with the Gryffindors. After John Smith there were a couple of kids who looked really nerdy. Like Star Trek - SciFi - memorizing The Periodic Table and Pi to the 100th digit kind of nerdy. Dean smiled to himself, thinking Sammy might finally make some friends. It'd always been easy for Dean to fit in, but Sammy was always a freak around kids his age. Dean had noticed some scars on Sammy's wrists, but he really didn't want to have some chick flick moment with him, and who could he tell? Not Dad, that was for they moved around too often for a teacher or a counselor to help him. Anyway, that was a while ago, and things would be better now, a fresh start. McGonagall was getting to the W's now, and Dean could see Sam was shaking. A short blonde boy named John Watson was put into Hufflepuff. Boring. When McGonagall called Rory Williams, the blonde who kissed Amy Dean felt sad for Sam, the last one. After Rory was sorted into Gryffindor, he sat down and made out with the ginger girl, to Dean's surprise.

"Winchester, Sam" Everyone turned to look at Dean in surprise. Dean smiled proudly. Sam stumbled on his way up, and the Slytherins snickered. Crowley and Moriarty smirked at Dean. He made a mental note to beat them up. dean sighed with relief as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" He'd been worried that Sam would be put into that Ravenclaw sh/t. Dean joined in with his house, hollering and whistling the loudest. Sam was going to sit down with the first years, but Dean gestured him over. Sam made his way over, slightly awkwardly, and sat down.

"Sammy!" Dean beamed.

"Guys, this is my brother, Sam. And Sam, this is my... my boyfriend, Cas."

Sam froze, then made a face like 'this all makes sense now', then smiled and said "That's cool, Dean." Dean unclenched his butt cheeks. Things never go like you expect them to. He wanted to hug his brother, but.

"And, uh, this is River, uh..Ten, and Rose."

"Hello, Sam"

"Sam."

"Hi, Sam"

Dumbledore was saying something Dean wasn't listening to, and then the food appeared. Sam had go off to see the other first years. Dean put down his burger to talk to Cas, who was absentmindedly playing with his food that he wasn't going to eat.

As Castiel watched Percy eat blue waffles, he told Dean "I'm happy for you, Dean."

"I'm happy for us, Cas."

And then they were kissing, and they kept on kissing, long after everyone had gone and after McGonagall had stopped giving them dirty looks because she knew it'd make no difference. When they stopped the hall was dark, and they walked back to the Gryffindor tower holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2 Hogsmeade

Rose woke up to the sound of teenage girls giggling. River was telling them how she thought that John Smith fellow "looked cute, is all."She smiled to herself, because she thought he WAS cute, just not in that particular body. And River knew she was listening. Rose put her robes over her uniform. She put on her mascara and pinned her hair to the side with a couple of sparkly barrettes.

" You ready, River? Let's go then."

River waved goodbye to the other girls and followed Rose out of the dormitory.

When they arrived at breakfast, Dean and Cas were sharing pancakes with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. Rose just happened to know they had bewitched their fuzzy pyjamas and house coats to look like their robes and uniforms. Those two! She smiled at them.

" Hey. Rose!" Dean said with a smile, ignoring River. Ever since that one night… well, let's just say they weren't the best of cocked his head to one side and glared at Dean. "River" Dean mumbled, looking down. River smirked.

McGonagall was passing out the time tables. Dean didn't bother to take one, knowing he could just follow Cas around all day. Rose pointed out they had Potions first, and Dean and Cas simultaneously groaned.

"That son of a..."

"Mr. Winchester!" McGonagall glared at him.

"Hehehe..." Dean smiled like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. After watching McGonagall march towards a couple of second years chanting "chug! chug! chug!" at a boy drinking a two liter bottle of Pepsi in one go, Cas spoke:

"How about Hogsmeade, Dean?" at the same time that Dean said:

"How about Hogsmeade, Cas?"

"Jinx!" they said together.

"Jinx again!" they said, laughing.

"_Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation._" Dean started to sing.

"You"

"And I"

"Were"

"Just meant to be!"

"_Love is an open door!_ _Love is an open door!_ _Life can be so much more!"_

_"Hogsmeade it is! #FREEWILL! You guys coming?" River nodded enthusiastically, but Rose felt uneasy. Jackie would kill her if she heard Rose had been skipping._

_"Aw, come on, Rose! We won't get caught!"_

_"Well, all right." She was in the mood for Butterbeer. And Snape was an asshat. Dean wolfed down the rest of their pancakes and they left the hall. They want back to the Gryffindor tower to change their clothes. Rose put on her old Union Jack shirt, jeans and a khaki coloured jacket. River was in a Pizza John shirt and a flowy floral skirt with her poofy hair in two buns. The Common Room was empty, everyone had gone to class. Cas used his angel mojo to get them to Hogsmeade instantly. It was a crisp fall day, and Rose's friends were happily chattering about how they had missed wished Ten was here, but he loved Potions, and anyway, he'd never dream of missing class. They walked to the Three Broomsticks and ordered four Butterbeers. _

_"Isn't there some place you ought to be?"_

_The bartender accused, eying Castiel's gold and red scarf that he'd knitted himself. _

_"Well, if you'd rather we left..." River started._

_"No, no" The bartender didn't want to lose their business. The butterbeer woke her up and as they made their way towards Honeydukes, the stress washed away from her mind. Dean and River piled up on sweets as Rose thought about how they were going to get it next Potions class. Cas brought them back to the common room, five minutes early for Transfiguration._


	3. Chapter 3 Bullied

To Dean's disappointment, Gryffindors in his year had all their classes with the Slytherins, and that meant Moriarty and Crowley. Usually, they weren't too bad, but ever since Dean had come out in public, they bullying had got worse. There was a lot Dean didn't share with his brother, and Sam knew it. Sam was walking with his new friends, Sheldon, Leonard, Raj, and Howard. They passed by Dean, who was surrounded bu a couple of mean looking guys in his year.

"Faggot"

They called at him. Who're you kissing now, Dean? Do you love him? Do you want to marry him?"

Sam saw a tear roll down Dean's face. Dean, who never cried, not when things got really really bad at home, not when he got shot in the shoulder, not even when Sam talked to him about Mom. Never. And then, Dean started to punch and punch and kick and punch. Snape pranced over, his cloak floating behind him.

"Winchester" Snape drawled, and with a flick of his wand , Dean was flung to the ground. Crowley and Moriarty quickly walked away.

"200 points from Gryffindor!" Snape smirked.

"I don't give a damn about the house cup!" Dean shouted.

"Detention, Winchester. My office, seven o' clock Saturday night." Snape was enjoying himself now. "Oh, I nearly forgot about that missed class incident. Sadly, that is your head of house's problem, but I've informed her."

"Don't CARE!" Dean walked away.


End file.
